


【漢康】神父有隻泰角牛

by Lovw



Series: 【漢康】磐石 (惡魔X神父AU) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※《磐石》AU背景，時間點在正文結束後不久！
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: 【漢康】磐石 (惡魔X神父AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478264
Kudos: 25





	【漢康】神父有隻泰角牛

康納前幾天獨自去市集時買了一隻小牛。

當然，他愛養什麼就養什麼，這裡是他的教堂，漢克自然也願意幫小神父分擔工作照料這裡所有的一切，但他還是覺得心情上有些微妙。

因為那不是普通的耕牛或奶牛，而是隻罕見的魔獸，其實魔獸也就罷了，來什麼漢克都能鎮住，但偏偏是康納拿來形容過他的……泰角牛。

「以前經過商會的旅人很少有帶著魔獸的。」彼時神父以帶著愉悅的口吻向他說：「機會難得，我想養在後院。」

他將手上的繩索交給漢克，而漢克就和那頭看起來非常營養不良的小牛犢大眼瞪小眼了起來。

「牠還小。」神父用溫和的眼神看著魔獸幼崽：「目前看起來還像普通水牛的樣子，但是泰角牛長得很快，我看了牠的蹄紋，這隻一歲了，通常再半年就能長到成獸的外貌。」

「呃……」大惡魔安德森發出遲疑的聲音：「後院？」

「嗯，得給牠搭個棚子，可以利用倉庫的側邊外牆當一面，這樣我們只需要再搭三面就好。」康納規劃著：「木料和木板都有現成的，泰角牛主食是肉類，這部分比較需要費心……」

事情就這麼定下來了。

康納做事情一向有條不紊，按照他制定的飼養計劃過了一個月，那頭原本只有山羊那麼大的小泰角牛在這段時間裡像被吹鼓的氣球般身形膨脹了一圈，不再瘦得能看見肋骨，而且那對角也如春風裡的新枝椏那般拉長延展，開始出現扭轉的形狀。

「牠今天胃口好嗎？」神父拿著一本小冊子問漢克。

「還可以。」惡魔坐在牛棚旁的樹墩上回答：「肉全吃光了，但是剩了一半雜糧，我猜可能是不喜歡蜂茅葉的味道。」

「均衡的營養攝取才能保證健康的成長。」康納在本子上寫下紀錄，然後露出有點無奈的神情，他伸手輕輕撫摸魔獸的腦袋，對牠輕聲細語：「怎麼能挑食？我再給你改改配方吧。」

叼著一根草莖的漢克外表平靜，心裡卻有點不是滋味，自從這頭小畜生來了以後，康納對牠太關注了，所以後來漢克才以「我家以前是牧場養過好多牲畜我經驗豐富」的藉口將照料工作搶到手上，大幅減少康納與牛的相處時間。

他知道這不符合自己長壽強壯的大惡魔形象，但是他的小神父對牛實在太好了，他為牠細心制定了完善的生活管理流程、飲食清單，看著小畜生的表情總是那麼和緩，而且，他還會摸著那對牛角這樣說……

「──越來越像你的了。」

「才不。」漢克第一百零一次否認，他始終拒絕放出雙角然後跟牛蹲在一起讓康納比對的提議，他是威名赫赫的大惡魔安德森！怎麼能跟一頭小畜生相提並論！

若是康納這麼喜歡角，只看他的、摸他的不就好了──這句話漢克始終沒有說出口，因為他自己也知道這樣的情緒實在有些幼稚，承認的話就太羞恥了。

泰角牛雖是有著尖牙齒的肉食動物，在原棲息地裡卻是以其它魔獸吃剩的腐食和用蹄刨出部分行動能力差的地底蟲子為主要蛋白質來源，牠們普遍來說性情溫馴，只有在受到威脅時會用強有力的一對大角進行反擊。

農家子弟出身的惡魔飼養動物的能力很有一套，這隻牛在他的照顧下被養得服服貼貼，十分溫吞，對任何人的觸摸都不牴觸，連個響一點的鼻都不打，棚子裡外也是日日打掃得乾燥舒適，食水充足，因為養得好了小神父會高興。

為了提醒康納不要本末倒置，漢克夜晚在房間裡變回惡魔型態或者放出角的頻率變高了，每當人類受到鼓勵開始滿懷興趣地在他身上跟頭上摸來摸去，漢克心裡就會美滋滋地想，他應該大度點，跟一隻泰角牛吃什麼醋呢？因為康納一定是太喜歡他，才對小畜生愛屋及烏……

然後這份好心情會一直到下次康納眼裡只有牛，例如興沖沖畫著「角部生長情況」的時候歸零。

就這麼過了數個月，那頭泰角牛真的脫胎換骨長成結實的成獸，期間棚子還擴建了一回。然後某天，漢克替去做飯的康納收拾書房的時候看見桌上攤放著一本有關魔獸的書籍，頁面上的圖像正是泰角牛，於是漢克就看了起來。

上面簡單介紹了這種魔獸的生態，但主要記載的重點卻是──如何妥善「利用」牠的每個部位。

角、骨、筋、蹄、肉，甚至是牛血、牛尾毛，分別標出哪些是含有魔力的材料、可食用的部位、能作為聖物發揮功效的部分……

漢克倒抽一口氣，他早該想到的，康納不是沒事養寵物觀賞的人，他打從一開始就是為了宰掉牠，才養牠！

看著書上劃起來的那行「在兩周歲時取材料最佳」，漢克領悟──小畜生，命不久矣！

來跟他爭寵(漢克單方面認為)的魔獸在半年後就要消失了，他本應該要感到慶幸，但知道了這件事以後，漢克卻突然於心不忍了起來。

在遙遠記憶裡的老家，牛對農戶來說是重要的財產，除非生病治不好，否則不會被殺掉的。雖然牠不是一般的牛……但是基本外型就是牛啊。

漢克去到牛棚，泰角牛對於照顧者的到來以搖晃尾巴跟頭顱當作歡迎的信號，牠的尾部比起牛比較像馬，漢克和牠處久了，知道當那長長的一束毛左右搖擺起來，是開心的表現。

「唉，小畜生，還不知道你要遭遇什麼吧？」他在老位置的樹墩上一屁股坐下，伸出大手壓壓牛腦袋，泰角牛睜著黑亮的大眼，鼻環搖晃，有那麼一剎那，牠歪著頭的樣子像極了康納臉上偶爾會出現的無辜神情。

「……別那樣看著我啊。」漢克碎碎念道：「一個兩個，都是這樣的眼神！」

他靜靜坐著沉思一陣子，直到康納找到後院來：「漢克，吃飯了。」

「我有個提議。」大惡魔比著牛：「關於牠的。」

「是什麼？」

「我們替牠取個名字吧。」漢克說，有了名字，感情會放得多一點，也許到時候康納就不想對牠下手了。

神父答道：「唔……我認為沒有那個必要。」

漢克更加確定了康納果然是想把牠養肥宰掉，他不打算直接出言反對小神父的決定，但他想盡可能嘗試改變他的想法：「我想給牠一個名字方便稱呼，就叫阿角吧？我心裡一直這麼叫牠。」

「阿角？」康納慢慢地眨了眨眼，然後同意：「好，也無不可。」

漢克原以為自己對牛的那點說不出口的可笑小嫉妒已經轉化成了純然的同情，接著他發現……康納會用不同的方式叫牠。

本來是「阿角」，但是有禮貌的小神父不知從哪天起，開始稱呼牠「角先生」。

惡魔確定康納一定不知道「角先生」在某些地區有特殊的代指，畢竟他在遇見自己之前根本不通人事。要告訴康納嗎？那又顯得太過刻意，也許他還會請自己詳細地說明關於「角先生」的知識，然後在日記上寫自己今天又學了個新詞……噢不，他才不要解釋這個！

每回康納來看牛，說「角先生今天也好有活力」之類的話，漢克老是想歪，而且他察覺自己果然還是會吃牛的醋，康納老是「角先生」、「角先生」地叫，某次大惡魔差點就要跳起來說「明明我才是你的角先生！」這種把自己的存在貶成某樣東西的鬼話了。

有時吃醋吃得狠了，他晚上就「吃」小神父，好歹有個排解的方式，也不賴。

時間推移，阿角快要兩歲了，但漢克還是不確定康納改變心意沒有，因為康納也從沒提起養牠的目的。

這段時間裡他一直嘗試增加人類對魔獸的感情，包括邀他一起去放牛散步、讓他騎牛、親手餵食……漢克甚至還費了番力氣訓練泰角牛學會耕地，現在後院的菜園都是阿角犁出來的！看起來簡單但其實很難，這是魔獸，可不是長久經過馴化的普通牲畜。

總而言之，他能做的都做了，剩下的……

某個下午，漢克坐在樹墩上捏牠的耳朵：「就看你的造化了，小畜生。」

一身黑袍的康納走了過來，照例帶著他的小本子，他先寫下日期，然後說：「去年的這個時候，我買了角先生回來。」

「嗯。」漢克有點緊張。

「其實，兩歲左右的泰角牛……」小神父欲言又止。

「嗯？」

「不，沒什麼。」康納彎起眼角，像往常那樣溫柔地摸了摸魔獸的大腦袋和已經完全長成的健壯雙角：「真的很像。漢克……你很喜歡牠，對吧？」

大惡魔下意識反對：「才不！」

「我都看在眼裡，你口是心非。」康納說：「我還是能看出你在意什麼的，從你的眼神，你的動作。」

「哦，那你能看出我最喜歡誰嗎？」大惡魔厚著臉皮說。

康納笑了：「我知道，漢克。我也知道你喜歡角先生，所以……」他瞧了瞧魔獸，又看看漢克：「我們好好養著牠，不過之後我可能會需要一點牠的尾巴毛或者刮點角粉做些實驗，不會真的傷害到牠，我保證。」

「我又無所謂，和我講這個做什麼？」漢克嘴硬，但他的態度一點都不堅定。

「好的，我明白了。」康納貼心地並沒有在這個話題上多做停留，他收起記事本和筆，和漢克要了樹樁子的一部份位置並肩而坐，隨後以平日的悠悠然口吻開啟了其他的日常話題。

阿角的銅鼻環又在晃蕩，漢克安下了心，隨手摸著牛的時候甚至都沒發現自己一張老臉已經笑得嘴角都快咧開了。

這是個溫暖的午後，他和他的小神父，還有他的牛，陽光正好，就像他的心情一樣明媚燦爛。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝鞘繼提供的「漢康在教堂養泰角牛」靈感，聽到之後想一想也覺得蠻有趣的，就寫了！  
> 老傲嬌大惡魔會自己一直跟牛吃醋什麼的，太可愛啦XDDDDD


End file.
